Juego con Fuego
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Siempre la había considerado una persona tímida; una chica dulce, tierna y sincera. Y no se había equivocado, sólo que jamás pensó que ella sería capaz de mostrarle de una manera tan física cuánto le amaba. Y vaya que le gustaba que lo hiciera. SasuHina


**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo los utilizo para saciar mi deseo de ver a este par juntos. Esto no tiene ningún fin lucrativo. **

Esta historia es corta en comparación con las últimas que he publicado. Lo sé. A pesar de ello, me ha gustado el resultado. Y espero que a ustedes también. Es posible que esté un poco fuera de lugar, pero es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Realmente espero que alguna persona diga "me ha gustado". Aún si no es así, gracias por leer.

**Summary: **_Siempre la había considera una persona tímida; una chica dulce, tierna, sincera y con un enorme y puro corazón. Y no se había equivocado, sólo que jamás pensó que ella sería capaz de mostrarle de una manera tan física cuánto le amaba. Y vaya que le gustaba que lo hiciera._

**Juego con Fuego**

El sonido de un par de tacones llamó su atención. Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, sabiendo que su novia estaba por abrirle la puerta y recibirle con uno de sus dulces besos. Vio la chapa girar, pero su novia no salió en su búsqueda como tantas otras veces.

-¡Vuelvo en un instante!- la escuchó gritar, al tiempo que el sonar de sus tacones se alejaba de él. Estaba completa y totalmente seguro de que ella había echado a correr tan pronto quitó el seguro de la puerta y le indicó que estaba abierto. Comenzó a preguntarse la actitud tan poco común de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, pero pronto se dio por vencido al no dar con la respuesta correcta.

Pasados algunos minutos escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Hinata cerrarse y su andar inundó la habitación. Podía imaginarse el vaivén característico de sus caderas al caminar; ese que le robaba el aliento, le enloquecía y lo obligaba a tomar largar duchas con agua fría por las noches. La chica dibujó una sonrisa preciosa al ver a su novio sentado, contemplándola en silencio. Él se permitió desvestirla con la mirada unos instantes, pues esos ajustados jeans y la blusa de tirantes que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos no le permitían pensar en otra cosa.

Ella se acercó con paso firme, como pocas veces lo hacía; y él no pudo pensar que existiera una persona más sensual en todo el universo. Cuando ella colocó ambas manos en su rostro y lo obligó a alzar la cara para poder besarlo, supo que había perdido ante ella. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, una de sus manos se encontraba apretando su cadera y la otra sobre uno de sus pechos. La sintió sonreír contra sus labios y eso lo desconcertó por un momento. -Sabes lo que quieres, ¿verdad, cariño?- el beso se había roto antes que pudiera impedirlo y las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza varias veces. Apartó la mano rápidamente, esperando no haberla molestado o darle a entender que era lo único que deseaba de ella. No podía negar que anhelaba poder tocar su cuerpo, hacerle el amor como ningún otro… Pero la amaba y por esa razón jamás haría algo que no quisiera.

–Lo siento.- susurró al fin, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por perder el control, pero ella pudo identificar la excitación que se ocultaba tras esa simple disculpa. La Hyuga seguía de pie ante él, mirándolo de una forma demasiado extraña a su juicio. La miró fijamente, notando esa sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro de niña.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y volvió a besarlo, más lento, más sensual; mordisqueó sus labios y entrelazó sus lenguas. Él le correspondió con la misma intensidad, devorándole la boca, buscando nuevamente sus pechos. Hinata se separó un poco, lo suficiente para buscar una postura más cómoda y terminar a horcajadas sobre él, demostrándole que sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente. Sus labios chocaron en un beso violento, cargado de necesidad y deseo. Ambos eran conscientes del calor en sus cuerpos, la fricción de sus caderas, la humedad en su ropa. La silla en la que el Uchiha se encontraba le parecía pequeña a su novia, quien ahora se encontraba con los tirantes de su blusa y los de su sostén a la altura de los codos, mientras su novio mordisqueaba hambrientamente sus pechos, al tiempo que una mano traviesa le acariciaba sobre la delgada tela del pantalón. Quería gritar su nombre, pero temía que alguno de los vecinos la escuchara y decidiera asomarse por alguna de las ventanas a mirar lo ocurrido.

–Sasuke.- le llamó en un susurro apenas audible, sintiendo su vista nublada por el deseo. –Para, por favor.- suplicó, tratando de calmar el errático latido de su desbocado corazón. Ese hombre podía llevarla al orgasmo con un beso, estaba segura. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se sentiría estar bajo su cuerpo, siendo embestida salvajemente por el dueño de esos preciosos ojos negros cargados de lujuria. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa en su totalidad, pero le era imposible negar que no lo estuviese disfrutando. Pocas veces podía ver a Hinata tan atrevida, tan segura de sí misma. Siempre la había considera una persona tímida, de esas que sólo se muestran a sus verdaderos amigos; una chica dulce, tierna, sincera y con un enorme y puro corazón. Y no se había equivocado, sólo que jamás pensó que _ella_ sería capaz de mostrarle de una manera tan física cuánto le amaba. Y vaya que le gustaba que lo hiciera. –Al piso, ahora.- sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

Ella volvía a acomodarse la blusa sin dejar de mirarlo. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se levantó. Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar, sin comprender realmente lo que ella había dicho, pero la mirada penetrante que le dirigía la Hyuga no le dejó ninguna duda. Se sentó en el suelo, algo extrañado por tal petición. –Hinata, ¿qué…?- su novia estaba nuevamente sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, rozando peligrosamente sus caderas. Esa mujer iba a robarle todo rastro de cordura si seguía de esa manera.

En ese momento sólo podía pensar en tumbarla y quitarle cada una de las prendas que le impedía contemplarla en su totalidad. –Sabes lo que quiero, bebé.- ronroneó ella, mordisqueando nuevamente sus labios y acariciando su bien trabajado pecho sobre la camisa masculina. Sintió las manos de su novio en sus caderas y sonrió un poco. Él soltó el botón y bajo el zipper de sus pantalones de mezclilla, mostrando la suave tela de sus bragas rosas, las cuales tenían un delicado encaje negro que combinaba perfectamente con su sostén. Se levantó un poco, casi nada, sólo lo suficiente para que el introdujera su mano dentro de las bragas rosadas y tocara levemente su parte íntima. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Sasuke adentrarse en ella, moviéndose dentro y fuera. Estaba excitada, lo reconocía. Y lo necesitaba, hoy más que nunca. El segundo dedo provocó un escalofrío por su espalda y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Él sonrió tiernamente, tratando de ocultar la burla en su mirada. Ambos sabían cuánto le gustaba a Hinata tenerlo de esa manera, sentir sus dedos moverse frenéticamente en su interior.

Se besaron con pasión, de manera brusca, torpe y dolorosa. Se mordieron los labios, chocaron las lenguas, ahogaron gemidos. La mano de Hinata cobró vida también y comenzó a acariciar el miembro endurecido de Sasuke sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Los suspiros de su novio la enloquecían, la incitaban a continuar con ese juego tan peligroso y excitante. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que sentía sus dedos entrar en ella. –Sasuke.- lloriqueó, sintiendo algunas lágrimas traicioneras colarse en sus espesas pestañas. Siempre que estaba tan mojada le pasaba eso. Quizás fuera anuncio de un inminente orgasmo, no lo sabía. Siempre había algo que le impedía alcanzarlo. El teléfono, la puerta, alguna visita inesperada… -Para.- pidió de nuevo, pues escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Acomodó sus ropas y le pidió a Sasuke que volviera a tomar asiento en la silla, mientras observaba por la ventana a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpir su momento con el chico más sexy que había conocido en su vida. No había nadie. Suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El Uchiha se encontraba mirándola divertido, con los ojos brillando en deseo y esa sonrisa traviesa que ella tanto amaba. Caminó nuevamente a él, esperando no cometer una estupidez. Le besó como al principio, ella de pie y él sentado. Se separó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo. –Te amo.- murmuró, sonriendo sinceramente. –Te amo demasiado.- su voz reflejaba una necesidad que nunca antes había sentido, que él no la creía capaz de expresar. No apartó la vista de ella en ningún momento, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Desde esa posición podía ver sus pechos y deseaba tocarlos de nuevo, tenerlos en su boca, tirar de la punta con sus dientes, pasar su lengua… Pero el sonido de su zipper ser bajado lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Los dedos de Hinata acariciaban su miembro sobre la fina tela del bóxer. -¿Me extrañabas, amor?- preguntó dulcemente, al tiempo que su mano entraba a la ropa interior y tomaba el gran miembro del Uchiha, dispuesta a jugar un poco con él. Apartó con la mano libre, un poco, la ropa interior, y deslizó su lengua por el miembro de Sasuke. Sus ojos color perla buscaron los negros de él, sus oídos ansiaban escuchar los gemidos que emanaban del pecho masculino, quería percibir cada espasmo en el cuerpo de su novio, deseaba verlo perdido en el deseo. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo trató del mismo modo que lo hacía con esas paletas de fresa que tanto adoraba. Apenas le rozó con los dientes, pero Sasuke comenzó a gemir sonoramente. Lo sacó lentamente de su boca, dejando que el notara el pequeño hilo de saliva que separaba sus labios rosados de su miembro.

Sasuke enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Hinata y, tomándola por la nuca, la obligó a subir y besarlo como sólo ella sabía, como sólo ella podía. –Dios, Hinata.- suspiró contra sus labios, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente y algunas gotas de sudor empapaban su frente. –Creo que deberías guardar _eso_.- murmuró ella, riendo inocentemente. Sasuke se acomodó la ropa y la observó ponerse de pie con esa mirada coqueta que en algunas ocasiones lograba descubrir. –Continúa lo que dejaste empezado, amor.- susurró, soltando el botón de sus jeans y esperando que el volviera a introducir su mano en sus bragas. –A-Al p-piso.- ordenó con voz entrecortada, obligándolo a separarse de ella y recuperar la antigua posición.

Sin embargo, ella se giró unos minutos después y separó las piernas, brindándole un mejor acceso a su intimidad. Sasuke no podía dejar de observar el pecho de su novia, que subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, la creía capaz de escuchar el latido ensordecedor de su corazón y la humedad en sus dedos lo incitaban a probarla. Se contuvo. No sabía si ella deseaba que lo hiciera. La vio retorcerse entre sus brazos, juntar y separar las piernas repetidas veces, cambiar de postura, arrodillarse, apoyarse en el piso; ella lloriqueaba, suspiraba, gemía, murmuraba su nombre, rogaba por más. Y eso le invitaba a hacerla totalmente suya por vez primera.

Siguieron así por minutos que no parecían transcurrir, tocándose, besándose. En algún momento cambiaron de posturas nuevamente. Ella estaba en el piso y él sobre ella, devorándole los pechos, moviendo tres dedos en su interior, acariciando su cintura, deleitándose con su aroma a lavanda. Y es que jugar con fuego es peligroso, pues puedes quemarte. Y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Sin embargo, en ese momento realmente no importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir después. Sólo deseaban seguir de esa manera…

Y así lo hicieron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…


End file.
